1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a foldable duster. More particularly, the present invention relates to a duster which can be folded to enable selective use of a single-sided or double-sided pile as well as a change in length of the duster. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a handle, a stationary member, a folding member, and a dusting sleeve that constitute such a duster.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional duster consists essentially of a dusting sleeve capable of picking up dust and a shank for supporting and securing the dusting sleeve, wherein the dusting sleeve has a pile layer or a cloth strip layer on its surface. Before use, one end of the shank is inserted into the interior space of the dusting sleeve, and the tail end of the dusting sleeve is hooked to a barb provided in the middle section of the shank. Thus, the dusting sleeve is extended and straightened. The user can then hold and wave the rear end of the shank in order to pick up dust with the pile layer or cloth strip layer on the surface of the dusting sleeve. When dirty, the dusting sleeve can be directly detached from the shank and replaced by a new one. Now that only the dusting sleeve needs replacement, environmental protection requirements are met.
As is well known, the dusting sleeve of the aforesaid duster picks up dust in two ways. One way is for the fibrous structures of the pile layer to collect dust, and the other way is for the positive charges on the pile layer to attract negatively charged dust.
Commercially available dusters vary in length. Long dusters are ideal for cleaning large-area surfaces but not suitable for cleaning complex surfaces. Short dusters, on the other hand, are ideal for cleaning complex surfaces but not suitable for cleaning large-area surfaces. Besides, the aforesaid pile layer or cloth strip layer is typically evenly arranged on the upper and lower sides of the dusting sleeve such that the shank is covered all over with pile threads or cloth strips. While this configuration facilitates removal of dust from various kinds of dead corners, the pile layer or cloth strip layer on both sides of the dusting sleeve tends to increase the thickness of the dusting sleeve to such an extent that the duster may have problem being inserted into narrow gaps for cleaning.
In view of the above, the market is supplied with dusters having a pile layer or cloth strip layer on only one side. The single-sided design effectively reduces the thickness of a duster, allowing the duster to be inserted into and clean small gaps. However, a single-sided duster cannot pick up dust from various kinds of dead corners as efficiently as a duster having a pile layer or cloth strip layer on both sides. The problems cited above demand solutions from those skilled in the art.